


Chicken Soup for the Rhinky Soul

by sassandpanache



Series: Flufftober Ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: From the prompt: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”





	Chicken Soup for the Rhinky Soul

Rhett stirred in bed, shivering from the chills that racked his body anew with the movement. This was the first time he’d been sick in a while and his body felt like it was making up for lost time. 

He had slept the morning away, falling back asleep quickly after telling Link he was going to miss class. He burrowed deeper in his blankets, but his nose detected a different smell in the room. His brows furrowed as he turned over. He must really be sick to be hallucinating like this.

Link was standing over their hot plate, stirring something in a pot. He was humming quietly to himself, stopping briefly to take a sip.

“Link?” Rhett asked, his voice ragged from disuse and coughing. As if on cue, he started coughing violently. 

Link hurried to grab a water bottle next to him, twisting the cap off and handing it to Rhett. Rhett took it and gulped gratefully as Link shook out some pills from a bottle. Rhett looked at him questioningly as Link handed him the medicine and went to ladle out what ended up being soup into a bowl. Link brought it carefully over to Rhett and handed it to him once he was ready to take it.

“Who are you and what have you done with Link?” Rhett said, eyeing the younger man, taking the bowl of chicken noodle soup.

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Eat your soup.” Link turned to turn the hot plate off and sat down at his desk, mug in hand. “I made photocopies of my notes from today’s class. They’re on your desk.” Link waved his hand to Rhett to eat, who kept staring at Link dumbly. “Stop staring at me, dumbnut, and just eat.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, Link.” Since starting college, Rhett found himself relying on Link far more than he used to. Link was his study buddy, wingman, dinner date, second opinion, ear to talk to, shoulder to cry on and so much more. But over the last couple of months, Rhett could feel a new emotion when it came to Link creeping in, knocking at the door of his heart and demanding to be let in. If he allowed Link to take care of him like this, that emotion could very well kick down the door, announce a party and leave a mess behind.

“Well, who’s going to take care of you? I’ve seen you sick before. You’re definitely incapable of it.” Link turned and grabbed the remote. “Want to watch something?”

Rhett looked down at the soup and back at Link. Feelings of gratitude and appreciation overwhelmed his heart along with that feeling he wasn’t willing to look too closely at right now. He was startled out of his reverie by Link climbing on to his bed.

“Whoa, hey, what are you doing? You might get sick!” Rhett said, holding the soup bowl aloft as Link settled next to him, his mind and heart racing.

“A, the view point for the TV is better down here, and B, I won’t get sick.”

“You might.”

“I won’t.”

“How do you know? I could have a fever!”

Link gave an exasperated sigh. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Rhett’s forehead, triggering a blush that made Rhett feel warmer than before. Link leaned back and smirked at Rhett.

“No fever. Also, I cured your chills. You’re welcome. Now, eat your soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Appa for the inspiration on this.
> 
> Also, I hate titles so...yeah. That’s what you get.


End file.
